Steel Heart
by ariniad
Summary: If you ever want to make it bigger, I'll give you what you want.


_Fic buat kontes 'Sweet Memories'. _

_Fic oenjoe-oenjoe... iya kah? Saya sendiri tidak tahu juga. Yang pasti, ada satu bagian dalam cerita ini yang saya anggap kadar gulanya overlimit, sampai bikin sakit gigi. Tapi, yah, itu hanya saya saja, sih..._

_Pairing Cliff/Claire. Pairing lain saya acak (jika memang ada). Setting... Autumn/Fall._

_Enjoy!_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Harvest Moon, More Friends of Mineral Town― <em>Gameboy:Girl'sVersion<em> © 2005 Marvelous Interactive Inc./Natsume Inc. _Licensed by Nintendo_**

*** Steel Heart ***

**T**

**By: **Arine

Romance/Family

.

**_Summary: _**_Jika kau ingin membuatnya lebih besar dan... hanya untukmu, akan kukabulkan apa yang kau inginkan._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bukan hal baru jika ia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk membantu Claire setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan utamanya. Duke tidak pernah membiarkan ia bekerja sampai sore― bahkan, terkadang lelaki itu hanya menyuruhnya memperhatikan wine-wine dalam rak serta mengukur kadar keasaman mereka dan setelah itu, pekerjaannya di _Winery _pun selesai. Bukannya itu merupakan hal besar, tapi tidak adil rasanya jika apa yang ia kerjakan hanya _segitu_ saja dan bayarannya sama sekali tak berkurang. Walau komplainnya hanya membuat Duke tertawa sembari menepuk pundaknya kuat-kuat hingga ia hampir terjatuh, dan ia berpikir bahwa mungkin... mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang terlewat dan ia tidak dapat membaca apa itu.

Walau... jika ia bisa lebih teliti, kilat buram yang nampak pada iris mata Duke saat menatapnya dan nada yang seringkali timbul-tenggelam ketika berbicara dengannya, menjelaskan lebih banyak hal daripada cara apapun.

Namun, tetaplah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan dapat membantu Claire di ladang. Bahkan berinteraksi dengan para kurcaci kota Mineral yang jarang dapat terlihat kecuali kau pergi ke samping gereja, ia pikir pengalaman yang ia dapat dari tempat Claire merupakan hal yang sangat luar biasa. Begitu luar biasanya hingga ia tidak ingin berpikir bagaimana bisa Claire membuat kurcaci-kurcaci itu membantunya sementara para kurcaci merupakan makhluk magis di luar nalar manusia dan... bukan manusia.

Di luar nalar, ya.

"Tepung terigu?"

_Huh?_ Lamunannya terhenti. Seperti ingin menjawab enigma yang membuat otaknya bergerak beberapa detik sebelumnya, tampak Claire yang tengah mengangkat sekeranjang penuh tepung dan menyodorkan barang tersebut pada Chef.

"Wow! Terima kasih, Claire!" seru kurcaci merah itu, setengah menjerit. "Akhirnya aku dapat mencoba resep baru untuk _cookies_ malam ini, budum!"

Eh, mungkin hampir menjawab. Sebab ia tidak sebegitu berpengalamannya soal macam-macam hal yang berkaitan dengan para kurcaci.

Ia mendekat, setengah kebingungan. Bertanya kenapa Claire mesti memberi tepung pada Chef. Claire tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa itu caranya membalas budi pada mereka. Mengundang seribu tanya baginya.

"Dengan tepung?"

"Karena hanya itu yang paling mereka suka...?" Claire mendengus pelan, berusaha menahan tawa karena raut wajahnya. "Aku sudah mencoba banyak hal. _Herbs_, roti tawar, bahkan batu tambang. Tampaknya mereka lebih oke dengan tepung."

Oh, balasnya dalam nada antiklimaks. Claire bertanya apa ia ingin secangkir teh, dan ia pun mengiyakan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja diterima. Claire tertawa lepas ketika menyadari hal apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Cliff, itu bukan hal besar. Mereka menyukai tepung terigu. Sama seperti Kappa yang menyukai mentimun, mereka makhluk yang pasti memiliki... paling tidak, satu hal yang sangat mereka sukai. Sama seperti kita." Matanya bersinar, seperti berniat mengejeknya dari cara dia menatapnya kini. "Tidak perlu bingung terlalu lama, kau bakal membuang banyak waktu, kau tahu."

Cliff ingin beralasan bahwa apa yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya bukanlah hal itu, namun ia tahan keinginan untuk mengutarakannya hingga waktu yang tepat datang. Walau ia tidak sebegitu perhitungannya dan memutuskan waktu terbaik adalah ketika ia bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan pergi menuju Claire hingga bisa membisikkan hal yang terus ia pikirkan dengan jelas.

"Jadi, begitu caramu menyogok para kurcaci?"

Pertanyaan yang langsung mengundang gelak tawa yang tidak juga berhenti bahkan sampai gadis pirang itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan pergi ke ruang dapur.

.

* * *

><p>Bekerja bersama Claire memang selalu membawa banyak pengalaman baru. Seperti saat pertama kali ia menemukan berry merah di ladang dan Claire berkata bahwa itu berry terakhir yang sedang ia cari-cari. <em>Power Berry<em>, kutipnya dari si gadis. Walau ia tidak mengerti kenapa Claire mesti mengumpulkan mereka, namun hal tersebut tidak perlu dijawab sebab pelukan yang ia terima dari Claire sanggup menghapus berbagai pertanyaan yang mengepul dalam kepalanya, seperti asap yang disapu bersih oleh angin topan. Juga cara gadis itu tersenyum dan terus mengulang-ulang kata terima kasih dengan suara ceria.

Yap, tidak perlu bertanya-tanya terlalu jauh. Hidupnya terlalu lengkap sekarang tanpa birit-biritan dari pertanyaan _trivia_-nya yang kadang terlalu paranoid.

Dan ketika pulang, ia tak menyangka Gray akan menggodanya hanya karena aura kebahagiaan yang ia pancarkan terbaca oleh lelaki bertopi UMA itu. Apakah sebegitu nampaknya? Ia tidak tahu juga, tapi dari cara Gray memandangnya juga senyum nyengir yang penuh kelicikan itu, ia tahu ia tidak akan mudah lepas dari siksaan Gray malam ini.

Semalam suntuk, mungkin.

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk... kau tahu? _Menyatakan perasaan._"

Gray mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan gaya melantun yang terlalu dibuat-buat. Naik-turun seperti suara biduan, hanya saja suara beratnya sarat kejahilan yang tidak kalah dengan Kai. Cliff berusaha untuk tidak membalas, selain karena wajahnya mulai semerah ubi ladang dan jika ia bicara barang satu-dua patah kata, kemungkinan tergagap-gagap mengutarakannya sangatlah besar.

Ia tahu Gray tahu perasaannya pada Claire. Ia juga tahu Kai juga tahu (ah, untung saja orang itu sudah kembali berlayar seminggu kemarin). Ia tahu apa yang ia punya untuk Claire hampir menjadi rahasia umum di antara warga kota Mineral ―(Duke dan Manna pernah membahasnya saat ia sedang berada di gudang bawah tanah, karena suara mereka terdengar sampai sana).

Namun terkadang, mendengar langsung seseorang menyatakannya secara terang-terangan di hadapannya membuatnya sangat kelabakan.

"...Diamlah, Gray."

_"Aww,_" cara imut Gray menjijikkan. "Kau tahu aku hanya sekedar memberi support. Kau tidak pernah bergerak, sih. Padahal kau cukup dekat dengannya sekarang."

"Bukan berarti itu-"

"Nah nah nah," Gray mengacungkan jari telunjuk, menggerakkannya ke kiri-kanan di depan muka Cliff. "Aku tidak suka alasan-alasanmu. Selain karena- satu, itu alasan yang sangat dangkal, lalu- dua," mata Gray berubah serius. "Kau seperti takut melewati batas."

Bibir Cliff mengerucut. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang akan aku bicarakan tadi?"

"Kau selalu mengulang alasan yang sama." Gray mengibaskan tangan, seolah-olah ada seekor lalat mengitari wajahnya. "Aku hapal mati apa itu dan itu bahkan lebih parah dari omelan Kakek. Lebih monoton."

Cliff ingin melempar kalimat pembelaan lain, sebelum akhirnya kata-kata itu mati di ujung lidahnya. Tidak sempat keluar, dan malah memberi banyak pemikiran-pemikiran yang tidak kunjung berhenti muncul dalam kepalanya. Ya, apa yang Gray katakan benar, ia tidak bisa mengelak dan tak mengakuinya. Alasan-alasan yang selalu menahannya untuk berdiam di tempat dan tak segera memulai suatu tindakan. Dia penting, dia hebat, dia gadis yang cemerlang. Cliff sangat menghargainya, sangat. Terlebih sikap tegar yang ia miliki. Seperti batu karang yang tidak juga pecah walau telah dihempas ombak berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Claire mungkin hanyalah satu di antara banyak gadis tegar lain di kota Mineral, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat ia lebih berharga dimatanya dibandingkan anak-anak gadis lain. Dan hal itulah yang selalu menahan semua niatnya untuk berbicara jujur soal perasaannya.

"...Kami teman baik, Gray."

"Begitu juga aku dan yang lain."

"Dan bukan hanya itu saja―"

Hela napas. "Jika ini salah satu dari alasanmu lagi, aku _pass._"

"Ayolah, Gray. Kau tahu Claire," kini suaranya terdengar putus asa. "Dia itu seperti... Seperti manusia berhati baja. Walau tersenyum, rasanya ada sesuatu yang ia coba sembunyikan di balik sikapnya yang ramah dan senyumannya yang manis. Semua warga kota tahu itu seperti kalian semua tahu soal perasaanku. Seperti... seperti ia ingin menutup diri namun juga berusaha bersosialisasi dengan sepenuh hati. Kontradiktif. Berlawanan. Kau pikir apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba aku mengatakan, 'Hei, Claire. Kau tahu? Mungkin ada baiknya jika kita mencoba hal-hal seperti... lebih dari sekedar sahabat?' Dia mungkin akan menghindariku selamanya!"

Rentetan kalimatnya yang melaju selama 45 detik membuat Gray langsung ternganga _blank_. Hanya sanggup menangkap tak lebih dari seperdelapan isi pemaparannya yang secepat Hannah, kuda balap terbaik hasil latihan Claire. _Poin?_

"...Poin?" ulangnya, masih dalam keadaan blank.

"Melewati batas!" Cliff mengangkat kedua tangan menyusuri rambut hingga lengannya hampir sejajar dengan dahi kepala. Wajahnya terangkat, setengah stress. "Claire menganggapku temannya, tidak lebih. Jika ia tahu apa yang kurasakan padanya bukan hanya sekedar dalam konteks hubungan pertemanan, ada kemungkinan ia akan takut untuk kembali berinteraksi denganku."

"Emm..." mengacungkan jari, karena jujur saja, lelaki bermata biru itu masih juga belum mendapat pencerahan. "Lebih jelas lagi?"

Menarik napas, menghembuskannya dalam satu helaan berat. Kembali berpikir untuk meringkas dan mempermudah penjelasan. "Claire. Dengan sifat kontradiktif. Punya ketetapan status untuk setiap hubungannya dengan orang lain. Aku masuk dalam kategori 'sahabat'. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. _S-a-h-a-b-a-t._" Ia harap itu cukup jelas.

Sayang, tampang bingung masih juga tidak mau hilang.

"Lalu?"

_Gretek. _"Kau tahu apa jadinya kalau seorang gadis yang menganggap seorang lelaki sahabatnya namun lelaki itu tidak, lalu lelaki ini tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling? _To the point_, langsung seperti badai numpang lewat? Canggung, kukatakan. Dan kemungkinan gadis itu menjauh sangat besar."

Setelah berbagai macam cara menjelaskan yang terus ia kreasikan sampai-sampai rasanya roda gigi dalam otaknya kini mendesis panas karena dipaksa bekerja melebihi kapasitas (ia tidak terlalu pintar merangkai kata, bagaimanapun), reaksi yang Cliff terima hanyalah 'Oh' pendek. Walau Gray masih memasang tampang _bizzare_.

"...Tapi, intinya kau tetap takut melewati batas."

Diam. "Ya. Dengan alasan yang sangat logis, kuperingatkan."

Raut wajah itu langsung berubah. Kecut dan merutuk pelan, mengarahkan _topaz_ birunya ke samping ruangan. Kali ini, giliran Cliff yang menatapnya kebingungan. Kedua tangannya kini bersandar tegang di kedua sisi pinggang, menunjukkan keseriusan atas ucapan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Ia bingung, untuk apa Gray merasa kecewa dengan alasan _dangkal _yang masuk akal itu? Lagipula, ini hidupnya. Permasalahan pribadinya. Tidak ada urusan dengan si pandai besi muda ini.

"...Kau bodoh, Cliff."

_Ah?_

Masih dengan pandangan yang berfokus pada jendela dan tidak menatapnya langsung. Memangnya dia kira ia tidak merasa tersinggung atas pernyataan barusan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," Gray berdiri, memegang punggung kursi sebagai tumpuan. Lalu, memasang belati tajam pada kilat matanya, mengesankan hal yang lebih serius hingga membuat Cliff merinding, ia berkata;

"Di kota ini, bukan hanya kau saja yang menyukai gadis itu, kau tahu."

_Tentu saja aku sudah tahu._ Wajah Cliff seketika mengeras.

"Dan kau punya kesempatan lebih besar daripada yang lain. Lalu, hanya karena takut menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah ada, kau tidak berani bertindak?" Dengus cemooh Gray menggaung, saking kerasnya. Matanya mengarah ke atas untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia tidak tahan juga untuk segera mengakhiri sandiwara serius ini lama-lama. Tatapan tajam Cliff lebih menyeramkan dari Kakeknya, bagaimanapun. Yah, ia tahu apa yang lelaki bermata lumpur ini pikirkan.

"Kau _saaaaaangat_ tidak menghargai kesempatan emas dihadapanmu, kawan."

Serta-merta, suasana tegang dan serius yang sepersekian sekon lalu memenuhi ruangan, luluh lantak berhamburan dan pecah berantakan di sekitar mereka. Cliff masih bisa merasakan puing-puingnya di bawah kakinya. Terutama ketika Gray memberinya cengiran lebar serta tatapan jahil sembari menggoyangkan kedua alisnya.

"Jangan bermuka menyeramkan begitu. Aku hanya menggodamu. Kau tahu itu sejak awal, kan?"

Wajah sombong itu tidak bertahan lama. Tidak dengan dua lengan kekar mengunci batang lehernya.

"_Harvest Goddess_, maafkan aku. Aku harus membekap manusia ini sampai pingsan dan aku tahu itu sangat salah. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku. Amin."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku berpikir... kalau saja seandainya Aja masih berada di sini, mungkin akan bagus sekali jika ia bisa bersanding denganmu."

Beruntung genggamannya masih cukup erat pada leher botol wine yang berada ditangannya ini, jika tidak, mungkin saja botol itu sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan badan dan isi yang hancur terhambur. Matanya sebesar piring makan, sih, sehingga rasa kagetnya masih bisa tergambar dengan jelas.

"...Maaf?"

"Tapi tentu saja itu hanya 'seandainya'!" tawa Manna ringan, seperti pernyataan barusan bukanlah hal besar untuk diucapkan. "Lagipula kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai, bagaimanapun."

Mulutnya komat-kamit, terbuka dan tertutup. Bingung harus membalas seperti apa. Belum selesai rasa malunya karena godaan Gray semalam, dan sekarang nyonya induk semangnya ini juga ingin mengungkit hal yang sama? Apa Takdir sebegini jahat padanya?

"Ah," membaca keadaan― walau keadaan yang dimaksud hanyalah seorang lelaki dengan wajah dan telinga yang memanas serta mulut yang langsung mengatup rapat hingga bibir bawahnya terkulum dan tergigit di antara kedua baris gigi. "Masalah tabu, yah?"

Kehabisan kata-kata... ah, tidak. Bukan hanya itu saja. Lidahnya serasa tercerabut sampai keurat-urat, hingga hanya menyisakan rongga mulut yang kosong melompong berisi udara.

"Manna_-san..._"

"Maaf, Cliff. Aku hanya terlalu memikirkan masa depanmu. Apa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk segera mencari pasangan hidup? Orang yang akan kau habiskan waktu bersama? Kupikir, ini sudah waktunya. Coba lihat? Kau hampir 23 tahun. Sudah lewat masa lajang. Sudah waktunya hidup berdampingan dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi, orang yang―"

"Manna-**_san._**"

Mungkin bukan nada peringatan yang menghentikan ceramah Manna yang kelewat panjang, namun suara berat nan dingin dari Cliff yang terhimpun pada suku kata terakhir yang menciptakan kesunyian di antara mereka ini. Mulut Manna masih terbuka, namun gerakannya membeku dan wajah resahnya kini bercampur rasa takut yang tidak ia tahu berasal dari mana. Duke tengah mengantar pesanan wine dan grape juice ke tempat Doug, sehingga hanya salah satu dari mereka berdua sajalah yang dapat menghancurkan dinding es yang mulai terbentuk dalam kesunyian perbincangan ini.

Lelaki berkuncir coklat itu berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Ya, jujur saja, ia sedang marah sekali sekarang. Bukan kepada Manna, tapi lebih pada dirinya. Pada dirinya yang bisa dengan mudah tersulut api hanya karena seseorang membicarakan tentang hal pribadi miliknya, walau niat yang terlampir di sana positif. Desah napasnya gemetar, begitu pula kedua pundaknya. Mengkomando setiap syaraf untuk kembali tenang.

Lama ia tertunduk, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Tipe senyuman yang lembut dan sehangat mentari kala fajar datang. Menelan emosi yang menguasainya ketika kedua sisi mulutnya melebar perlahan. "Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu. Suatu saat, mungkin. Tapi bukan sekarang. Jangan kuatir, saya pasti akan mencarinya."

Hembusan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Manna hingga kedua bibirnya bergetar, menahan terlalu lama. Resah dan takut masih nampak menghiasi, walau kini hanya rasa resah saja yang lebih mendominasi.

Entah sedari kapan ia menaruh perhatian lebih pada anak lelaki pekerja keras di hadapannya ini sampai-sampai mengkhawatirkan masalah privat macam barusan, batinnya pelik. Yang ia tahu, kehadiran anak ini lebih dari sekedar pekerja tetap di ladang anggur mereka... dan mungkin, ada baiknya jika ia juga ikut dalam dilema Duke tentang pertimbangan pribadi mereka soal anak ini. Mereka menyayangi Cliff hingga pada tahap dimana Cliff mereka anggap seperti anak kedua mereka setelah Aja. Dan kadang hal tersebut sangat menyakitkan untuk di utarakan.

Karena, anggaplah jika kasih sayang yang tumbuh ini hanyalah sebuah bongkah besar yang mengisi kekosongan setelah Aja memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar pulau kota Mineral. Meninggalkan mereka dengan banyak kesedihan dan kerinduan akan anak semata wayang, lalu di saat kekosongan yang sangat besar itu semakin parah, Cliff datang.

Apakah mereka menjadikan Cliff sebagai pengganti Aja? Atau memang benar-benar menyayangi anak inilah yang selalu membuat mereka terkadang dirundung awan gelap. Terlebih Duke, yang lebih banyak berinteraksi dengannya. Mereka tidak bisa mengutarakan sesuatu yang masih tidak jelas keberadaannya ini seperti cara anak ABG yang jatuh cinta lalu kemudian perasaan itu akan kembali berubah ketika Aja datang. Hal itu pasti akan sangat menyedihkan.

"Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu."

Sehingga akan lebih mudah jika anak ini mendapat kasih sayang yang lebih jelas dari seseorang. Perempuan. Seorang istri. Dan mereka berdua dapat bernapas lega seperti telah melepaskan beban yang berat. Rasa bersalah karena ketidakmampuan untuk membahagiakan Cliff dengan rasa cinta yang mereka miliki sendiri.

Membuat Manna segera menarik diri agar tak kelepasan mengatakan alasan kekhawatiran mereka, serta tampang Cliff yang seperti berharap ia dapat mengakhiri pembicaran menjadi alasan lain. Hal main-main tentang Aja sebenarnya setengah serius, namun akan lebih baik jika ia bungkam saja sekarang.

Ah, percintaan anak muda zaman sekarang menyusahkan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tidak, tidak..."

"Tapi, kau tahu anak itu menyukai dia―"

"Tapi bukan berarti kita bisa ikut campur dan menjadi _cupid!_ Aku sudah pernah berbicara dengannya, dan kurasa ia benci jika ada yang berusaha mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya, apalagi masalah macam ini―"

"Tapi, ini demi kebahagiaannya...! Apa kau tidak ingin melihat anak itu bahagia? Anak itu sudah seperti anak kita sendiri..."

"Aku tahu, Duke. Aku tahu. _Sangat._ Tapi, tolong, jangan dengan cara yang seperti kau bilang. Biarkan saja mereka menjalaninya dengan cara normal. Dan biarkan Takdir yang mengurus sisanya."

"Tapi, yang seperti itu bakal makan waktu terlalu lama! Apa jadinya jika anak itu keburu jadi perjaka tua?"

"Kau berlebihan. Mana mungkin akan jadi seperti itu. Sebelum yang macam itu terjadi pasti Cliff akan bertemu gadis lain―"

"Dan melupakan cinta yang sangat berharga dan mulai memaku banyak kenangan manis dalam hatinya? Ah, Manna, aku baru tahu kalau kau serealistis ini. Biasanya kau selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk masalah 'cinta sejati harus bersatu!' dan segala macam..."

"Oh, dewasalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan mereka jadi canggung karena rencanamu yang terlalu _memaksa._ Kau tahu percintaan anak muda sekarang, kompleks dan menunggu waktu bertahun-tahun untuk berkembang, atau cepat dan panas, lalu kemudian menghilang. Jujur saja, aku lebih suka yang pertama."

"Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Aku tidak suka selalu―"

_Tok, tok. _"Selamat sore..."

"Claire! Kebetulan sekali. Kau mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jika ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa diprediksi, terkadang ia ingin untuk menyebutkannya satu-persatu, menganalisa mereka lebih teliti. Seperti misalnya godaan Gray yang sangat-tidak-Gray 5 hari lalu, juga pembicaraannya dengan Manna-san tidak lama setelah kejadian itu. Terkadang ia berpikir, itu adalah cara Kehidupan mencari-cari masalah dengan kepalanya, mengalihkannya dari permasalahan lain, sehingga ia menjadi lengah dan tidak mengetahui serangan selanjutnya yang lebih dahsyat dan lebih mematikan.

"Aku sangat, sangat, **_sangat_** minta maaf, Claire..."

Serangan selanjutnya rasanya jelas sekali berasal dari mana, dan ia mengutuk rasa penasarannya ketika mendengar ribut-ribut di dalam rumah Duke dan Manna. Menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang baru saja beristirahat di Gereja tak lama sebelumnya mengarah ke rumah kedua majikannya tersebut. Yang lalu disambut lagi oleh kejadian yang tidak terduga.

"Ah, tidak masalah, Cliff. Sekali-sekali makan diluar ternyata menyenangkan juga."

_Haah_, mungkin ia perlu berterima kasih atas kebaikan hati Claire yang tidak merasa jengah atas permintaan–setengah memaksa– Duke-san untuk mengajaknya makan malam di Inn Tuan Doug. Makan malam yang akhirnya menjadi sangat kacau karena ia tidak tahan oleh tatapan jahil Gray dari lantai atas juga kikikan Ann di sebelah lelaki pandai besi itu. Mungkin mereka berbagi cerita macam-macam lagi soal dia, rutuknya sembari menunduk dalam, malu teramat sangat.

"...Aku tahu kalau Duke-san pasti mengarang-ngarang soal kau yang mau mengajakku makan malam di Inn―"

"Dia memang melakukannya."

Menunduk dalam. Lagi. Kedua tangannya bergerak memelintir pada kedua sisi dahi. "Karena itulah, aku minta maaf."

Tawa Claire yang santai dan manis berdering menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Membuatnya melayang. "Tidak perlu seperti itu. Kan, sudah kubilang, sesekali menyenangkan bisa makan di luar." Kini senyum simpul itu berubah menjadi seringai. "Ditraktir, lagi."

"Karena aku tahu Duke-san hanya mengarang cerita." Ia balas tersenyum. "Dan mana mungkin seorang gadis makan malam bersama seorang lelaki lalu membayar makanannya sendiri. Bisa hancur reputasi lelaki itu di mata banyak orang."

Lelucon ringannya terbayar dengan baik. Tawa gadis itu menggelak, hampir sama intensitasnya dengan waktu ketika ia mempertanyakan masalah caranya menyogok para kurcaci. Air mata tampak tertampung pada sisi kiri, yang langsung diusap pelan oleh ibu jari.

Dengan mudah Claire kembali bersikap normal. "Kurasa, Duke dan Manna terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, Cliff. Duke, khususnya."

Cliff menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa menyangkal."

"Kau tidak senang?" Dari oval biru Claire, Cliff dapat melihat kerlip keingintahuan melimpah ruah membanjiri setiap buku-buku iris matanya. "Aku tahu kau meninggalkan keluargamu di kota yang sangat jauh dari sini, dan kau sendirian juga tak punya pekerjaan pada awalnya―"

"Dan terima kasih untukmu, akhirnya aku bisa dapat satu. _Dua."_

"Bukan hal besar." Gadis itu melanjutkan. "Lalu anak Duke dan Manna keluar dari kota ini, meninggalkan mereka. Rasanya, tidak berlebihan jika kusimpulkan kalau kini kau telah resmi menjadi satu-satunya anak yang bisa mereka beri perhatian lebih."

Ah, bata-bata di jalan ini mulai retak. Beberapa bagiannya terlihat terkikis dan menjadi tanah kembali. Matanya menyisir setiap retak dan siku-siku potongan yang tersusun bagai _tetris_, sekaligus memikirkan dalam-dalam apa yang Claire katakan barusan.

"...Kurasa kau benar." Ia tidak berniat untuk mengatakannya dalam nuansa muram atau apa, hanya saja, jika berpikir kalau ia telah membuat kedua majikannya itu terus kepikiran soal dirinya, ia jadi merasa tak enak. "_Geez,_ ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

"Hm? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak." jawabnya cepat. "Aku cuma merasa tidak enak pada Duke-san dan Manna-san. Mereka sangat baik padaku... tapi, jika memang seperti yang kau katakan, aku jadi tidak suka kalau mereka terlalu perhatian denganku."

Wajah itu segera menoleh padanya, bukan lagi sekedar menggeserkan kedua bola mata ke samping. "Kenapa? Padahal, ada dua orang dewasa_ dewasa_―" mereka orang dewasa juga, sih. Tapi, Manna dan Duke lebih dewasa dari mereka, bagaimanapun. "―yang memperhatikanmu seperti anak sendiri. Seharusnya kau senang."

"Ah, memang benar." Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di kedua belah tangan. "Tapi, jika begitu, bukankah berarti aku sudah membuat mereka susah? Padahal, aku bukan siapa-siapanya mereka. Aku hanya orang yang bekerja pada mereka. Dan kini, mereka malah ikut memikirkan masa depanku."

Cliff berharap Claire tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tengah mengarahkan ucapannya barusan pada pembicaraan yang melibatkan ia dan Manna 2 hari lalu. Tapi, yah, mustahil juga Claire tahu... kecuali kalau ia dapat membaca pikiran orang.

Ya, semua jadi masuk akal kalau hipotesis Claire itu benar. Manna dan Duke khawatir, akan masa depannya. Akan masalah apa dia bisa berkeluarga sebelum ia berumur lewat dari 30 tahun atau _tidak._ Dan jika ia tidak juga mengeluarkan keberanian untuk segera mengungkapkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan... ah, ia telah membuat Duke dan Manna sangat kesusahan.

"Keluarga." Ucap gadis itu perlahan, membuatnya segera menoleh dalam sekejap. Senyum yang terkembang pelan dan mata yang berpijar tenang, segera membakar dan mengukir sebuah memori pada otak kanannya. "Sangat menyenangkan. Diperhatikan dan macam-macam. Selain itu, ada orang yang dapat mengawasi punggungmu saat kau lemah."

Rangkaian pagar kayu pembatas semakin memendek, menunjukkan akhir perjalanan mereka. Susunan batu bata berakhir pada sebuah ladang pertanian yang cukup besar, dengan tumbuhan terung, ubi, dan banyak holtikultura lain khas musim gugur terhampar luas hingga memenuhi setiap petak ladang. Hal yang sangat mengesankan, dan yang mengerjakan itu semua hanya Claire, dia, dan tiga e― makhluk magis.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku pulang, Cliff."

"Tidak masalah."

Ketika itu, cahaya dari dalam rumah dengan pintu yang terbuka di depannya hampir membuat Cliff canggung. Mungkin Claire dapat menangkap kegelisahan itu juga, namun jika memang gadis ini bisa, dia pasti sangat pintar menyembunyikannya karena senyumannya yang lembut tidak juga berubah.

"Ada urusan lain?"

Segera Cliff menjawab 'tidak', walau ingin sekali ia menggigit lidahnya sampai putus karena kebohongannya sangatlah bodoh. Mana bisa dipercaya seseorang yang tergeragap membalas ucapan 'ada urusan lain' dengan kata tidak yang tajam. Pastilah kepalsuannya akan cepat terbongkar.

"Ayolah, jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kau, Cliff."

Tuh, kan.

"Ku-kupikir," argh, ia benci kebiasaannya yang mudah gugup ini. Jadi tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan dengan keren. "Kau akan menjadi istri yang sangat menyenangkan, Claire."

Walau Claire sempat memberi tatapan blank pada Cliff, itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kata terima kasih yang terdengar sangat alami keluar darinya setelah itu. Hal normal yang mengikuti kecanggungan yang baru saja terjadi, adalah sesuatu yang lebih membuat kekikukan semakin menekan seseorang.

Dia, dalam kasus kali ini.

Tapi, tunggu... "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyinggung masalah 'keluarga'?" Detak jantungnya berderap kencang. Apa... apa Claire memang punya kekuatan supranatural?

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" senyumannya meliuk nakal. "Keluarga. Kau tidak menyadarinya? Duke dan Manna menganggapmu begitu. Kau salah satu bagian dari mereka, jadi wajar saja mereka khawatir padamu."

Wow... _HAH,_ bukan soal dia. Ehh, sedikit soal yang menyangkut dia juga, sih. Walau dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"...Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu."

"Kalau begitu, cobalah pikirkan sesekali. Kau cukup beruntung mendapat orang yang memperhatikanmu, Cliff. Apalagi sebagai _'keluarga'_. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Juga hangat. Jika kau mengerti apa yang coba kukatakan."

Ia terdiam. Tepatnya, membuka kelopak mata lebar-lebar hingga alisnya naik begitu tinggi tersembunyi dibalik poni. Apa ia tidak salah menangkap informasi? Wajah itu... nada itu... Claire iri padanya? Hanya untuk perhatian a la keluarga dari Manna dan Duke? Ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang perlu― tunggu sebentar.

"Kau mau?"

"Ah?"

"Keluarga, maksudku."

Raut bingung Claire benar-benar sangat mengesankan. "Aku punya keluarga, kok."

Jika yang Claire maksud adalah seluruh ternaknya dan Barb, maka hal tersebut hanya semakin menyakinkannya akan dugaan barusan. Warga kota dan kawan-kawannya yang lain juga pasti termasuk di dalamnya, begitu juga ia. _Oh..._ tanpa sadar, Cliff mulai berkeringat dingin. Meneguk liur yang menggenang di mulut dalam satu tenggakan yang menyesakkan katup epiglottisnya. Berharap bisa mendapatkan satu kesempatan sebelum sihirnya menghilang dan benteng itu kokoh kembali.

Sebelum ia terpatah-patah lagi mengucapkannya, Cliff membalikkan badan dan mulai mengambil napas. Menghitung sampai tiga sebelum melepas kata-kata apa yang tersusun rapi hingga menciptakan bordiran terang dalam otaknya. Ucapan Gray bergaung lagi, namun kali ini, ia siap menerima tantangan tersebut.

"Kau tahu...? Jika kau ingin membuatnya lebih besar dan... hanya untukmu, akan kukabulkan apa yang kauinginkan."

Ia tahu. Ia tahu. Mungkin sekarang Claire kembali menampakkan wajah blank itu lagi padanya. Tapi, ia tidak berani menoleh. Karena, satu alasan lagi kenapa ia mesti berbalik, adalah kemungkinan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Menjadi lelaki naif sepertinya, satu langkah besar macam ini sanggup membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga memompa suplai darah melebihi kapasitas menuju lapisan epidermis setiap bagian kepalanya.

Namun, ketika matanya berani mengintip ke samping― rasa penasaran menang dan tidak ada gunanya juga menunggu jantungnya berhenti mendentum keras selama sunyi masih menguasai― ia dapati seorang gadis– bukan, wanita, memberinya tatapan yang seperti ingin ikut melengkung bersama bibirnya dalam simfoni angin yang mendayu tenang. Walau di balik semua itu, berkas-berkas cahaya benderang menari riang begitu gembira.

Dan kini, tidak ada lagi kilat baja menghalangi cahaya-cahaya tersebut memancar dari dalam bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menawarkannya dari dulu-dulu?"

.

.

**End**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Karena fic-fic Marsh of Sleep adalah muse saya.

Karena adik saya tertarik sama pairing ini. Saya jadi ikutan deh. (Walau hati saya masih buat Doctor) Dia itu pengkhianat. Padahal awalnya suka sama Doctor (gara-gara saya, sih), tapi sehabis itu malah sama Gray. Dan sekarang sama Cliff? *_Serakah. Serakah kamu tu, Ti. Nda konsisten._*

Hannah itu nama kuda saya. Dan Barb adalah nama anjing saya. Simple as that.

Wah, Gray rada OOC. Maaf, yak. (Walau saya rasa Cliff juga gitu, sih...)

Endingnya jauh dari apa yang saya rencanakan pada awalnya. Tapi, apa sudah cukup bagus? Hanya kalian yang dapat menilai. Maaf, kalau rada nanggung.

Comment please? Soal... apakah fic ini masih termasuk dalam tema 'Sweet Memories'? Saya blank! DX Dan, uhh, setiap scene sepertinya tampak tidak saling berkaitan, ya. Makanya saya rada-rada blank juga. Saya ngga sepintar itu dalam membuat random scene lalu mengkaitkan mereka dengan indah. Maaf.

Thank you for reading!

_-Ari_

.

**Samarinda, January 15th 2012**

_*Edited: March 26th 2012_


End file.
